Beautiful Liar: A Glee & 21 Jump Street Love Story
by Ria8183
Summary: The bullying at William McKinley High has become volatile and an elite team of young cops must go undercover in the school to find out whose responsible.Glee club's Resident Diva falls hard for a jump St cop.Can she love a guy whose life is a lie?AU RB/DP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Glee or 21 Jump Street series. **

**For some reason this idea has just lodged itself in my head and I can't let it go. So I decided to write this and see if anyone would like it. I'm a huge fan of Glee. I love 21 jump street too even though I wasn't old enough to watch it when it was on originally. I recently bought the whole series on DVD because an older cousin of mine was talking about is so much. **

**I instantly fell in love with it. Despite the cheesy clothes and questionable hair do's I think it's pretty good to watch. I know Johnny Depp's character was the most popular one but for some reason I just love Peter Deluise as Doug Penhall. I've always been a fan of the Deluise family and I thought his character would be fun to write with Rachel. In this story Rachel is already 18 and Doug is 21.  
><strong>

**This story will be taking place in the present time. All the jump street characters will be brought into the world of Glee. Enough of my rambling. Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys think. I'm always up for suggestions. **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Officer Penhall drags himself through the doors of Jump Street Chapel. He's had a long night of arguing with his live in girlfriend Dorothy and he barely got two hours of sleep before giving up and just heading into work early. All is quite in the chapel as Penhall makes some much needed coffee. His situation with Dorothy is deteriorating quickly.<p>

This was the third time he's taken her back after she has abandoned him for some other guy she thought was more mature and stable. They've be at this back and forth relationship since they were fourteen and Doug is pretty sure that last night's fight has finally put the nail in the coffin of his relationship with his high school sweetheart. The baby faced cop sighs heavily and pours himself a steaming cup of black coffee. He stares into his mug as if the cup holds all the answers to his problems.

Captain Fuller walks into the chapel and is surprised to find Penhall at his desk this early in the day. Usually Doug is late after a night of undercover work with the local juvenile delinquents. At twenty one Penhall can still pass for a high school senior despite his large build. Doug's young face, low gentle voice and his penchant for ripped jeans and bomber jackets help with his youthful image.

"Penhall, my office now!" Fuller's deep voice booms across the empty bull pen of the chapel startling the young man from his daydreaming. The older sable skinned man watches Penhall sluggishly lug himself to his office. This is Fuller's second year running the jump street program and he has become quite familiar with his team of fresh faced cops.

"What's up cap? Got a new case for me." Doug hopes he's put on a new case. He needs a distraction from his crumbling personal life.

"I do. Hanson will be here in a few but I'm going to tell you about it since you're already here. This is an important case. The mayor wants this taken care of immediately." Fuller hands Doug a thick file before taking a seat behind his desk.

Doug flips through the police reports and is a little taken aback by the photos of two young men beaten to a pulp. "What's going on cap? I mean these kids look like they got hit by a semi." Doug winces slightly as he continues to read the incident report.

"It appears to be another bullying episode. This is the third incident in two months at William McKinley High. I've got these two boys and a girl with downs all hospitalized. This needs to be stopped so I'm sending all four of you undercover." Fuller clenches his fists in frustration. He's never had to send all four of his best officers undercover but with this much violence in such a short time he has to pull out the big guns.

Doug's throat goes dry. Never has all four of them been sent into one school at the same time. Doug can see just how serious the need for them to discover who's responsible for the hate crimes. Doug studies the file as Fuller makes the necessary calls to enroll them into the high school. Doug and Tom will start tomorrow and Judy and Harry will start at the end of the week to avoid any suspicion that they are connected.

The rest of the jump street team joins Fuller and Penhall at the chapel and go over their cover stories. Tom and Doug will be brothers that transferred in from Buffalo. The two brunette cops have always enjoyed working together and their favorite cover was that of the McQuaid brothers, two bad asses with loud and goofy personalities.

Judy will go in as a straight A honor student and Harry will be the cool hipster. Each team member knows their parts well and look young enough to blend easily into the student population. All of them know that this case is time sensitive and another young kid's life depends on them figuring out who is responsible for the assaults.

* * *

><p>Doug parks his motorcycle in the parking lot as Tom pulls up in his classic 1968 light blue mustang. Doug slings his backpack on his shoulder and greets his brother. "Tommy…" Penhall flashes his trademark lopsided grin.<p>

"Dougie…" Tom Hanson looks seriously at his partner. The two stare at each other for a moment. Students pass by the two cops and flash them curious glances.

"THE McQUAID BROTHERS!" The two cops shout to each other and slap each other's hands and bump their shoulders in a masculine display of affection. The students in the parking lot continue to look at the two new strangers who are shouting at each other.

Doug and Tom calm down after their boisterous greeting and go their separate ways after receiving their schedules. Doug is already running late after he finishes tossing his helmet into his new locker. The broad shouldered young man rushes down the hall while staring at his schedule. He doesn't even notice the pretty glee clubber coming his way.

The petite brunette with the powerful voice rushes down the hall towards the girls' room. She's furiously wiping away the remnants of an icy cold slushy from her delicate face. This isn't her first time being slushied but it's becoming a sad routine of sorts lately.

Rachel's eyes are blurry from her tears so she hardly notices the tall lumbering form of McKinley High's newest student. Doug Penhall barely makes it around the corner when a tiny form slams right into him. Rachel yelps loudly as she falls on the ground hitting the linoleum with a hard thump.

"Crap! I'm sorry. I wasn't payin' much attention to what I was doin'." Doug wipes the slush from his black leather jacket and crouches down near Rachel. The gentle giant of a man offers a large hand to the teary eyed beauty.

"Pardon me…I wasn't able to see you with all this frozen corn syrup in my eyes." Rachel blushes furiously as she takes his warm outstretched hand. Doug easily helps Rachel up. He digs into his backpack and pulls out a red bandana. Doug offers the piece of cloth to the tiny brunette covered in the sticky red slushy.

"Thank you." Rachel gingerly wipes her face clean. "I'm Rachel Berry by the way. I'm co-captain of the glee club, member of various after school programs and future Broadway star." Her voice is soft and silky like thick rich honey.

"Wow…that's some resume you got there Rae. I'm Doug McQuiad. My brother Tommy and I are new here." Doug flashes his lopsided grin and Rachel can feel the heat rise in her cheeks. Rachel didn't usually like nicknames but when he calls her Rae she can't help but to like the boy standing in front of her.

Penhall reaches out and gently brushes a sticky strand of chocolate colored hair from Rachel's smooth forehead. "So how does a pretty girl like you end up covered in slush?" Doug has a feeling that this slushy incident has something to do with the bullying problem at this school.

Rachel looks to Doug with shocked wide eyes. "You…you think I'm pretty?" The sadness that laces her words is not lost on Doug.

Despite the fact she is covered in red goo she's the prettiest female he's seen in a long time. Her cinnamon doe eyes, full pink lips, and her Streisand nose suites her delicate face. Rachel has an exotic look complete with smooth olive skin and deep chocolate tresses. She is exactly the type that Doug could easily fall for.

He has to watch himself around these young girls. Doug is a twenty one year old cop and doesn't need to get into trouble over an underage girl. "Well….I….ahh….yeah. I mean look at ya. You got the big eyes and the lips. Not to mention the legs are nice. I'm sorry….I shouldn't have said that." Doug runs a large hand through his shaggy brown locks. He gives Rachel a sheepish grin. He's never been so tongue tied around a girl before.

Rachel smiles softly before looking behind Doug's broad shouldered frame. She can see a few cheerios coming. "It was nice meeting you Douglas, but if you care at all about your social standing in this school you shouldn't be seen associating with me." Rachel grabs her pink roller bag and dashes inside the girls' restroom faster than Penhall can blink.

Doug frowns as he sees two cheerleaders pass by him. So it's the popular kids that are responsible for the bullying. Doug wasn't so surprised about that. It's always been that way even when he was in high school which wasn't exactly that long ago.

Doug leaves Rachel in the bathroom and heads his way to his Spanish class. He always hates the first day at a new school. Everyone stares at you and some jock always tries to stake his claim by trying to embarrass and intimidate him. But Doug loves what he does for a living. He gets to be a perpetual kid and get paid for it.

Doug walks into his first period Spanish class and all eyes turn to his large frame. "Hola…I'm your teacher Señor Shuester . You must be my new student Doug McQuaid." The curly haired teacher offers a genuine smile.

Doug waves lamely to the class and takes a seat in the back. He acts as if he's not paying attention but in reality he's keeping tabs on what the students around him are saying. A couple of the cheerios are talking about the recent attack of the young gay couple.

Doug listens closely as the two girls discuss the two boys Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine. It appears the two were leaving the school two nights ago after a late glee club practice and were jumped by a group of unknown assailants. Neither boy was able to identify any of the people that attacked them. The other victim Becky a cheerleader with downs was also attacked a month prior. The petite blonde was also unable to identify the person responsible for hurting her.

Doug clenches his jaw and takes a deep calming breath. He hates when some douche attacks an innocent person just because they are different. That kind of hate and bigotry is the reason he became a cop. Doug wants to make a difference and protect those that can't protect themselves.

The morning passes quickly and soon lunch time rolls around. Penhall meets up with Tom at his locker and the two discuss the info they have been gathering. Tom asked around and discovered that a group of jocks have a penchant for throwing slushies at those they deem losers of the school.

Apparently the new glee club has been hit the hardest. Doug scans the lunchroom and everyone is seated with their respective cliques. Doug's chocolate puppy dog eyes land on the pretty brunette from this morning. She's in a new outfit and sitting at a table with an odd group of peers. There are a few cheerleaders, football players, and a guy in a wheelchair wearing an unfortunate sweater vest, an Asian Goth chick and a mocha skinned diva.

"Hey Tom lets go sit over there. I think that's the glee club. They might give us some more info about the two kids that got jumped the other day." Doug motions towards the back table and Tom nods his head and follows his partner.

The two take a seat and surprisingly no one gets up and walks away. Usually the McQuaid brothers are a bit much to handle. Rachel smiles at Doug before shyly looking away. Tom quirks his dark brow up and gives Doug a 'we are going to talk about this later' look.

"Hey the new guys are gleek lovers!" A big jock from the other side of the cafeteria yells catching everyone's attention. Doug and Tom scowl meanly at the heckler before turning their attention back to the table of glee clubbers.

There's an awkward silence and Doug smiles uneasily while Tom finds his lunch tray very interesting. Doug leans over to Mercedes and deftly takes the dangling earring from her left ear. He smiles cheekily and puts the earring in his own ear.

"These are great earrings. Hope you don't mind me wearing one." Mercedes chuckles softly at the crazy new boy sitting next to her.

"Thanks…my mom gave me them. Just don't lose it." Mercedes smiles widely and the rest of the table laughs as Doug shows off his new accessory. "How long have you had your ears pierced?" She's starting to like the new guy and his goofy personality. Sam however is watching Doug like a hawk as he converses with his girlfriend.

"Ever since the night I lost a bet to Bobby Atkinson and his knitting needle." Doug's a natural charmer and the kids at the table are warming up to the young cop. Tom is silent for the most part and letting Doug do what he does best, bonding with teenagers.

"So you guys transferred from Buffalo?" Rachel turns her attention to Doug and Tom.

"Yeah…escaped is more like it and one step ahead of the man." Doug quips and Tom nods in agreement.

"You have a name?" Mercedes not sure which brother is which.

"Of course I do beautiful. I'm Douglas Everett McQuaid and this is my baby brother Thomas Michael McQuaid. We are the McQUAID BROTHERS!" Doug and Tom shout the last part together. All the lunchroom cast confused glances at the rowdy twosome as the glee clubbers laugh at their antics.

The rest of the lunch period passes quickly as Doug and Tom secure themselves into the group of teenagers. The quicker they can become friends with them the quicker they can get to the bottom of who is organizing these attacks.

* * *

><p>Doug pulls some books out of his locker when Rachel stops next to him. She bites her bottom lip nervously as Doug looks down at her. He's at least one foot taller than Rachel. She barely reaches five feet while Doug towers over her at six two.<p>

"Hey…Rae. What's up?" Doug is trying to act nonchalant but for some reason this girl gives him butterflies in his stomach. He knows it's wrong to think she is beautiful but he just can't help himself.

"I just wanted to offer my gratitude for your assistance this morning." Rachel beams her most winning star smile.

"No prob Rae. I think it's kind of ridiculous to throw a frozen drink in someone's face. What kind of jerk does that?" Doug shuts his locker and leans against it and unconsciously turns closer to Rachel.

Rachel looks down at her tangled fingers and tries to blink back the tears welling in her eyes. "The jocks and the cheerios always try to bring us down. I know the authorities can't prove that they are the ones responsible for hurting Kurt, Blaine and Becky but I know that at least some of them are." Rachel looks up at Doug with shiny wide eyes.

"Hey…those guys will get what's comin' to em'. Right now high school is probably gonna be the best years of their lives. But someone like you, well you're gonna be somethin' real amazing when you get out here." Doug for some reason wants to do anything to make the tiny brunette standing in front of him smile.

"How do you know that? I'm just a gleek with no friends and no social life to speak of. I'm a nobody." Rachel feels foolish for opening up to this stranger. She barely knows him but something about his kind eyes and lopsided grin makes Rachel feel things she hasn't felt since meeting Finn for the first time.

"How do I know? I know cuz somethin' about you is different. Different in a good way." Doug watches Rachel blush from his compliment. He chides himself for becoming fascinated with the young beauty.

Rachel smooths the wrinkles from her navy blue dress with the white polka dots. "If you don't have a class scheduled for this period you can come to the glee club rehearsals. We're always looking for new members." Rachel is hoping that he sings as good as he looks.

"I'm not much of a singer. I got two left feet too." Doug hates the way the smile falls from Rachel's face. "But I wouldn't mind hearin' you sing some time."

Rachel nods her head and gives Doug a small smile. She says her goodbye as Tom approaches his partner. "You know Dougie she's jailbait."

"You don't have to remind me Hanson. I just wanted to make her feel better after she got bullied today. You know some jerk threw a slushy at her." Doug couldn't understand how a guy could treat a girl that way. He was raised to always respect the fairer sex.

"I know…some football players were bragging about it while I was in the locker room. Most of them are alright but I get a real bad vibe from two of them, Karofsky and Azimio. I'm gonna have Ioki run a background check on those two." Tom was almost certain that those two kids were at the center of these hate crimes.

"Good. I'm going to try and get Rachel and the others to open up some more about the bullying. I think there's more to it than just throwing slushies." Doug knew in his gut that the violence in this school was way worse than what they just saw today.

"How exactly are you planning on getting these kids to talk to you?" Tom eyes Penhall closely. The childish cop has done a few crazy things to get the job done.

"I'm gonna join the glee club." Doug says this as if that was the most natural thing in the world to do. He walks away towards his next class leaving Tom to stare after him in bewilderment.

Tom shakes his head. This was going to be a long assignment. Tom just hopes that Doug doesn't get in too deep. It was always hard to walk away from a case and leave the kids they come in contact with. Kids like Kenny Weckerly. His death will always be a part of Tom. His loss will always be tattooed on his very being.

Tom wonders if the jump street program was worth it. He often wonders if they'll make it out the other side unscathed or if they will always carry around these invisible scars. He's seen too much of the bad side of teenagers lately. Maybe just maybe these glee club kids can show the jaded cop that there is still goodness in their generation.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Doug and Rachel get a little closer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Glee or 21 Jump street**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Rachel looks over the comments of her latest video upload and has to steel herself against the harsh words. Rachel knows that if she wants to make it in show business then she'll have to develop a thick skin. Rachel replays Doug's words from earlier and smiles a little. The ambitious brunette is not used to having someone actually talk to her without ulterior motives.<p>

She's been burned by Finn before but something about Doug is different. He and his brother don't seem to care about cliques and popularity. She was pleasantly surprised to see him sit at the glee club's lunch table. The diva was a little sad that he hadn't wanted to join glee but was flattered that he wanted to hear her sing one of these days.

Rachel finishes up her homework early. The overachieving beauty must always be prepared for her classes. Rachel has a very detailed ten year plan complete with color coded graphs and pie charts. The pretty chocolate haired diva briefly wonders how Doug McQuaid might fit into those plans.

Rachel has always been one to be alone but never lonely until now. Her small circle of friends accepts her abrasive personality when others would treat her poorly. Rachel was glad for that but having gone through high school without a single romance that was genuine was upsetting to the tiny diva.

Sure she and Noah dated briefly but it can hardly be thought of as a relationship when both of them wanted someone else. Finn had only wanted to get her back into glee when he asked her out. Then he slept with Santana and expected her to act as if he hadn't done anything wrong. And Jesse…well Jesse turned out to be the biggest liar of them all. His betrayal still stings.

Rachel wants something real. She wants someone that actually wants to be with her and for no other reason than they like her. The tiny diva sits in front of her vanity and pulls her brush through her chocolate colored tresses and makes a plan. Rachel always gets what she sets her sights on and right now Rachel wants Doug McQuaid.

* * *

><p>After the debriefing in the Capt.'s office Doug heads back to his loft. He hasn't talked to Dorothy all day but he's pretty sure she won't be there. The young cop tiredly tosses his helmet and backpack in the general direction of the living room. He's too tired to care where they end up.<p>

Doug looks around his loft and he knows that Dorothy is gone. Her stuff is missing and for a moment Doug can feel the familiar pang of loss he always gets when she leaves him. This time he knows she's not coming back. Dorothy wants to change Doug into the man she wants but the broad shouldered cop is happy with the way he has always been.

Doug takes a quick shower and fixes himself some dinner. He checks his alter ego's facebook page and sees a friend request from Rachel. Doug smiles and accepts her request. For some reason the tiny diva is getting under his skin. He's never met anyone like her. She's fragile and sweet but tough as nails to go through all that bullying and still be able to hold her head up high. He also has a thing for the bossy types.

The front door opens and Dorothy walks in the loft. She looks around sadly and knows that this just might be it for her and Doug. The young cop looks at his high school sweetheart and he knows it would be so easy to ask her not to leave but he knows that it would be a mistake.

"What ya doin' here Dorothy?" Doug doesn't mean the words to sound as bitter as they do but he can't keep dancing this dance with her. Something needs to change.

"I just came for the rest of my things. My brother Pauly is downstairs waiting for me." Dorothy grabs a large black duffel bag from the coat closet and turns to leave.

"When you walk out that door there's no comin' back. I'm done." Doug folds his long arms across his broad chest and steels himself against the pain in his chest.

"What happened to you'll always take me back. You promised me that no matter what you would always take me back." Dorothy tries to keep the tears from her deep brown eyes.

"I can't keep being second best to you. You cut out of here every time you think you found someone better. Then when it doesn't work out you come back here expectin' me to just take you back with open arms. I can't do it anymore Dorothy." Doug runs a large hand roughly through his shaggy brown hair. He's so frustrated by this situation that he can't keep his anger in check.

"You know Doug if you would just grow up and let go of the past maybe we could move forward. You spend your life reliving your high school glory days. I need a man Douglas not a boy." Dorothy's own temper starts to rise. She and Doug are both too stubborn and hot tempered to ever agree on anything.

Doug chuckles humorlessly and shakes his head. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it's time for me to let go of the past. It's time for me to let you go."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dorothy drops her bag and places her hands on her hips. Doug has always found Dorothy to be even more prettier when she is angry. Something about the fire in her deep brown eyes makes her sweet girly looks more appealing. But right now he just can't seem to get over his anger at how she just keeps expecting him to wait around for her to make up her mind.

"Look, we have been hanging on to this relationship since we were kids. Maybe it's time for us to move on. You need someone I can't be. I need someone that wants me just the way I am." Doug has never been this honest with her before. He's always been too afraid of being alone that he just keeps holding onto something that is not good for either of them.

Dorothy wipes the tears from her cheeks. She knows he's right but a part of her will always love Doug even if she's no longer in love with him. "I'm scared. I don't know how to be without you."

Doug walks over to Dorothy and wraps her in a tight hug. "I'm scared too but we're always gonna be friends. The guy you pick is gonna be lucky to have you and if he hurts you just let me know. I'll kick his ass for you."

Dorothy laughs softly as she pulls away from Doug. She presses her lips this his one last time and both of them can feel the goodbye in the kiss. Dorothy gives him one last small smile before grabbing her bag and leaving behind her high school sweetheart and essentially her past. Doug drops onto his sofa runs a hand through his hair. Instead of the all-consuming pain he usually feels he's overrun with a feeling of relief.

* * *

><p>Rachel walks the halls of McKinley high with a new found determination. The glee diva won't let the popular kids bring her down. Most of her excitement is from her desire to see Doug. She was beyond thrilled when Doug accepted her friend request on facebook. It's true that he's a bit unrefined and a bit of a bad boy but something about him just draws Rachel to him.<p>

Rachel frowns slightly when she doesn't see the tall dark haired charmer at his locker. "If you're looking for Doug, he and his brother are in Figgins' office. Second day here and they're already in trouble." Tina smiles softly as she puts the rest of her books in her black messenger bag. Rachel tries to act nonchalant but Tina can tell Rachel has set her sights on the new boy.

"Oh…well thank you Tina for letting me know. I wouldn't want to be late to class. I should get going." Rachel beams an overly bright smile and quickly makes her way down the hall trying to escape the pretty Asian's knowing gaze. The diva is trying to avoid looking like a lovesick school girl.

"You're such a cliché Berry. I mean really…the geeky goody two shoes falls for the bad boy with a heart of gold. I'll save you the trouble. It won't last. You'll drive him crazy with your diva midget attitude." Santana smirks as Rachel abruptly stops in her tracks. The sassy latina seems to always know what to say to get to Rachel.

"It's not like that. I just want to be welcoming to him and his brother. They're new here and don't have many friends. Besides I'm always on the lookout for new talent for the glee club. A well rounded glee club can only enhance my voice and really show off how talented I am." Rachel leaves Santana behind as the Latina devises a way to yet again embarrass the high maintenance brunette.

* * *

><p>Will Shuester enters the principal's office and notices his two new students sitting uncomfortably inside. An older African American gentleman is with them. "William please come in and sit down. We have many things to discuss." Figgins seems even more wound up than usual.<p>

"What's going on here?" The curly haired teacher has a feeling something big is about to go down and his glee club will be involved somehow.

"William just please take a seat. Capt. Fuller here will explain everything." Figgins tries to smile reassuringly but is comes off as more of a grimace. The idea of cops undercover in his school does not quite sit well with the older man. It's his job to protect his kids but he feels as if he has been lacking in that department lately.

Will hesitantly sits down and looks to the two silent boys who are watching him curiously. "Ok…you have my attention now. Can you explain to me why I'm here?"

"I'm Capt. Adam Fuller with the Lima police department. These are two of my best officers Doug Penhall and Tom Hanson. I run an undercover program out of the old Jump Street Chapel." Fuller extends his hand to the confused Spanish teacher.

"What? I don't get what is going on here. Undercover officers?" Will is thoroughly confused. The men sitting next to him look like kids. He wasn't sure why the police department would want to send cops into his school.

"Tom and I pose as high school students and try to solve cases involving teens. The recent hate crimes here has the mayor on edge and she wants us to figure out who is behind the attacks." Doug looks at Will and he knows the teacher is at a loss for words.

"Look Mr. Shuester we really need your help. In order for my team to get the answers we need they have to get closer to your students. I need for you to let them join glee club. I'm told that several of your kids have been targets for the bullies. They might have useful information to help solve this case." Capt. Fuller gets straight to the point. He's a no nonsense type of man.

"I don't want my kids getting involved with this. They don't need cops around them interrogating them. They have rights and I don't want them exploited just so the mayor can save face." Will stands abruptly almost knocking over his chair.

"We don't exploit the kids. We are here to protect them. Do you even know the extent of the bullying that is going on around here?" Tom glares at the teacher standing in front of him.

"Kids are throwing slushies at each other. The hockey team threw a freshman in the dumpster like trash. Even some of the cheerleaders locked an unpopular girl in a port a potty and tipped it over. That is just the tame stuff." Tom's voice rises with his anger. He can't believe that the faculty of this school has been turning a blind eye to the real problems here.

"Don't forget about the verbally abusive cheerleading coach. I've never seen a teacher talk to students the way that she does." Doug had been extremely offended when Coach Sylvester had called him the jolly green giant and told him he needed to lose his baby fat. Doug wasn't a small guy but he was pretty sure he was fit enough.

"I…I mean…I know a lot of things are happening but none of our kids here could be responsible for the attacks. Not even the football players would be low enough to hurt Becky or even Blaine and Kurt." Will's stomach is in knots. He truly wants to believe in the good of all the kids here.

"William, we have to let the cops handle this situation. Your kids might hold the key to the busting this case wide open." Figgins turns pleading eyes to his young Spanish teacher.

"Ok…ok. I'll help." Will looks at the relieved face of Figgins and hopes he is doing the right thing.

* * *

><p>Rachel neatly sets her books down by her favorite chair in the choir room as she prepares for another day of glee club. The brunette beauty is slightly saddened by the fact that she barely got to see or speak with Doug. Santana had rudely pointed out that he might be avoiding the abrasive beauty.<p>

Rachel flips through some sheet music and tries to enjoy the quite few moments before the rest of the gleeks come trickling in. She hums quietly to herself as she plans out what songs she would like to present to Mr. Shue. The tiny brunette is so caught up in her quite moment that she doesn't notice the tall broad shouldered cop watching her from the doorway.

Doug can't help but feel butterflies when he sees her. He has to quickly check himself to keep from getting to in over his head with her. Doug knows that he has a job to do and can't afford to get caught up in something that can never be. Rachel maybe eighteen but she's still younger and she's still so naïve to the world. Doug's been a cop for a while now and has seen some things that can really cause a person to become jaded.

"Hey Rae." Doug feels slightly nervous for some reason as Rachel turns and beams a bright smile at him.

"Douglas…I was hoping to see you today." Rachel can feel her heart beating quickly as the tall handsome cop makes his way over to her. Something about him just makes her feel like she's going to burst in a good way.

Doug runs his hand through his shaggy chocolate locks and sheepishly grins at Rachel. "I guess I'll be joining glee club after all. My brother Tommy plays the sax so he wanted to join the glee band and we always do everything together."

Rachel giggles softly and bites her bottom lip to keep from saying something completely off the wall. She doesn't want Doug to turn and run away from what the other gleeks call her 'Berry brand of crazy'. Doug can tell she wants to say something but is holding back. He looks at her a bit longer and Rachel just can't help herself.

"This is wonderful. I know you said you don't sing very well but I'm sure with my coaching I can have you reaching for the elusive high B in no time." Rachel looks hopeful as Doug's smile spreads slowly across his handsome face.

"Ok." Doug's not sure what a high B is but something about Rachel makes him feel she'll have him whipped into shape so that he'll be able to at least carry a tune.

Before they can talk more about vocal exercises the rest of glee club arrives. Will, eyes Doug and Tom wearily as the two cops integrate themselves into the group of students. The young teacher is still not sure if he likes the idea of having his kids being used in a police matter.

Mr. Shue knows that whatever happens here his kids can handle anything. They've been knocked down repeatedly but they always seem to manage to get back up and dust themselves off. He's suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling that he hasn't done enough to protect them. At least now with the Jump Street team on their side the new directions just might have a chance at ending this bullying situation.

**A/N: Please Review. Up next some more Rachel and Dough interaction and the bullies strike again.**


End file.
